


A Caper A Day

by pat_t



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/pseuds/pat_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a caper backfires? Ask Amanda</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Caper A Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iferion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iferion).



> Thank you to my gracious beta, Elistaire. All errors are my own.

Amanda’s heels clicked along the paved road of the quay, the soft glow from the street lamps a relief against the starless night. She shivered as the crisp November chill seeped through her expensive ankle length coat and she pulled it more tightly around her slight frame. Looking around, her senses on alert for any sound or movement out of the ordinary, she wrinkled her nose to ward off the unpleasant smell from the muddy Seine. 

Her sword was sheathed safely within her coat, but it was the heavy leather bag clutched under her arm that weighed her down as she briskly made her way to MacLeod’s barge. She was several blocks from Notre Dame, and where the hell was he moored anyway? It was annoying that her errant ex-lover never seemed to be available when she needed him. Why couldn’t he just _be there_ for once? This was really getting to be a pain in the ass. 

The weight of her cargo reminded her of her own foolishness. Who knew that stealing a few expensive jewels would land her into so much trouble? It wasn’t the first time she had broken into an estate to liberate the owner of a small portion of his possessions. The thrill was still there after centuries, to know she had the skills to slip past the most modern security systems, wander through the halls of some of the wealthiest and most influential people in Europe, and escape unnoticed with her bounty. 

It had actually been a very straight forward heist. Get in, steal a few targeted pieces of jewelry, and get out. She already had a buyer, and it hadn’t taken long for her to transfer the items from the owner’s safe into her own possession.

She had been shocked beyond reason when she happened upon some of the most exquisite jewels she had ever encountered. And _where_ had Baron von Krudner obtained them? More importantly, why had she not known of their existence? 

Normally she would have been more cautious, but this job had been carefully planned and executed, even more so since the Baron was immortal. Wisely, she had waited until he was out of town, with his security team dispersed around the estate in areas she had carefully avoided during her break-in. Once she had her stash firmly secured, she had prepared to make her intricately planned escape. Everything had gone smoothly, but a last superfluous glance at the rare jewels was her undoing as she couldn’t resist confiscating them as well. 

Unfortunately, that was the moment the shit had hit the proverbial fan. An alarm was instantly sounded followed by slammed doors and the rush of feet, and she had sprinted out, her adrenaline pumping through her veins as she tried to focus on her escape. She had barely made it out undetected, and only took a final sigh of relief once she was safely out of the country. Going underground sounded like a good idea at the time. The buyer be damned. She could always sell her original bounty at a later date. 

Truth be known, she actually blamed this entire mess on Nick Wolfe. If he hadn’t been such an arrogant ass she wouldn’t be in this situation now. Really, her plans were usually more ordered – in and out – no one the wiser, until it was too late and she was safely on her way. So why her impulsiveness? What did she actually think she would prove by her foolhardy actions? Now her neck was on the line and neither the jewels nor the valuable contents of her bag were as precious as her own life. 

Finally! The dark hull of the barge loomed large and foreboding against the bleak shadows of the deserted street. At the moment, however, it was the most beautiful sight in the world. She pressed closer, up the plank to the front door, and paused as the wash of presence swept over her, prickling her spine with its welcome embrace. MacLeod. 

She smiled, letting the comfort of his immortal buzz ease her disquiet for one brisk moment. Unfortunately, that comfort faded much too quickly with the realization that Duncan might not be alone. Why was she only thinking about that now? Damn it all to hell anyway. She knew Duncan would have already felt her presence. His range of detection was often better than her own. Quickly, she ran the possibilities through her mind. 

If he was with a mortal lover, it could be tricky, but she was sure he would still help her. Tessa came to mind. She frowned. No, best to not go there. If he was with another female immortal things could go sour very quickly. But…Oh shit! 

If Duncan was with the oldest pain in the ass immortal, she knew she would have to grovel and beg unmercifully. There was no way Methos was going to let her off easy. To her annoyance, he seemed to find it endlessly amusing when she had to come to Duncan for help. Well, nothing for it. She was here and the door was opening. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped when he appeared, his dark hair down to his shoulders, his body swathed in the folds of a dark red robe as he eased gracefully toward her with the katana raised high to protect his vulnerable neck. 

“Amanda.” 

She wasn’t sure if she should be worried or relieved at the sound of dismay in his voice. For the moment she would settle for relief as he withdrew his blade and motioned her in with a sweep of his arm. 

“Duncan.” She smiled, the cheerful salutation sounding forced to even her own ears. His smile was already wavering, his brows creasing in worry as he regarded her as she entered the room. “Can’t a girl drop by just to visit with an old friend?”

She looked around the room, willing her eyes to shift away from his worried gaze. It was comforting that some things were still the same: the solace of Mac’s home when she needed a place to rest, the strength of the man she had leaned on for centuries, the safety of a friend’s arms. Then it hit her. There was another presence in the room. She peered around, and scowled when the lanky frame of the other immortal came into her view. 

She should have been more aware of his presence she admonished herself with a shake of her head. But, honestly, she had been so relieved to finally be here and to feel safe again. To be fair, the other man _had_ been hidden by the back of the couch which faced away from the entrance of the room. She could just imagine him reclining across the couch, smirking. Bastard.

“Amanda, what brings you to our humble abode?”

“You’re….” She narrowed her eyes and turned toward MacLeod who was now regarding her sheepishly as he took her coat from her hands. A curt shake of her head warned him away from her leather bag, and she clutched it tightly to her chest, not missing the curious gaze he shot her way as he turned to place her coat and blade carefully out of sight. 

Duncan guided her to the living room area with a gentle hand to her elbow. She sat down on the plush leather couch, suddenly realizing how tired she was as the warm comfort of the barge began to sooth her frayed nerves.

“So, what mischief has our little Amanda managed to get herself into now?”

She bristled at Methos’ tone, suspecting he knew she needed Duncan’s help, and determined to make it as difficult as possible. 

Duncan placed a brandy in her hand and sat down beside her, his concerned brown eyes never leaving her face as the tension eased out of her body. “Well, whatever is wrong I’m sure it can wait until morning. Are you hungry?”

She shook her head silently, the stress and fear of the past few days stealing her voice with anger and unshed tears. His gentle care was almost her undoing. She took a deep breath to gain back some composure. 

“Tomorrow would be fine, Duncan. I am really sorry to barge in this time of night. Well….” She held up her glass in _salud_ “… no pun intended.” That got a strained smile from them all which eased the tension ever so slightly. 

She looked at Duncan, determined not to react to the smug amusement from the older immortal. “I wasn’t expecting Methos to be here.” 

Methos snorted and she scowled, refusing to let him goad her into a fight. While she knew it would give her some measure of satisfaction, she was fairly certain that hurling names at Duncan’s lover would not be the best way to go about it. 

“Methos showed up a few days ago.” Duncan told her kindly. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a soft squeeze. “You know we’re together.” 

“I know,” she acquiesced softly. After all, the two men had been together for years. But, as far as she knew it had been mostly an off and on relationship. Had that changed? 

“Look, Amanda, we’re all tired and you look exhausted. You can stay in Richie’s old room. I’ve converted it into a guest room so you should be comfortable. You know where the bathroom is. I keep a supply of toiletries for guests so you should have everything you need. In fact,” he smiled at her mischievously, “I believe I still have some of your clothes here.”

She sighed softly and set her drink on the nearby coffee table. “Thank you, MacLeod. I knew I could count on you.” She risked a glance at Methos, expecting either amusement or derision, only to be surprised when her gaze was met with sympathetic worry. 

Even more surprising was the fact that he stood up and offered to lead her to the bedroom. She looked from one to the other of the men, saw Duncan nod to her encouragingly, and accepted the other man’s offer of assistance. Once they had reached the door, Methos leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. 

“Night, Amanda. Whatever it is, we’ll work it out in the morning.” 

She smiled for the first time in days. Damn, how could the old man disarm her like that? She reached up and caressed his cheek. “Thank you, Methos. I really am sorry to crash in on you like this.” 

Methos grinned. “Think nothing of it. We need to keep MacLeod on his toes. Can’t have him getting complacent, now can we?”

Turning the light on, she walked into the small room and deposited her bag to the floor beside the bed. Dreary, was her first thought. But safe, her mind reminded her. What could be safer than being in the protection of both Duncan and Methos, and suddenly she was very glad that the oldest immortal had been there when she arrived. 

Thankfully, Duncan was right. There were some nightgowns and underwear in the top drawer of the bureau. Further searching located a couple of sweaters and a pair of pants she had left behind during one of her quick departures. 

Despite her weariness, she couldn’t help but think about the two men in the next room. She had never been on this side of things and wondered how soundproof the walls were. Oh my. It didn’t help that she and Nick had been apart for weeks. It would be torture to lie there alone while hearing the two men pleasure one another. Of course, it didn’t have to be complete torture, she grinned. She looked around. Damn, why is it that she was never prepared for this type of situation? Where had she last seen her vibrator anyway? Oh well, she shrugged. Who needed a vibrator? 

~~~

A good night’s sleep and a shower had gone a long way to restore her equilibrium. There was something comforting about being at the breakfast bar with these two men. A cheese omelet, toast and fruit were just what she needed. Duncan was always an expert cook, although Methos must have made the espresso. Of all the things Duncan excelled at, the espresso machine was not one of them. Bless, Methos. 

Duncan took away her plate and placed it in the sink. Sitting back down, and placing a new cup of espresso in front of her, he finally asked, “Okay, Amanda. Why don’t you tell us what’s going on?”

She grimaced. In the stark light of day, this was going to be even more difficult than even she imagined. With a deep sigh, she squared her shoulders and gave in to the inevitable. “Honestly, Duncan, I don’t know what happened. It was a fairly uncomplicated job. I had the jewelry for my buyer, and the other jewels were just lying there… I mean, why not take a little something for myself? I’m not even sure the Baron had a right to them. They’re worth a fortune.” 

“Amanda….” 

“I know, MacLeod. It was wrong, okay. But I was almost out when something triggered an alarm. I just barely made it. I thought I was safe. Then a few days ago the Baron contacted me by phone. Somehow, he found out that I was the one who robbed him.”

Methos reached over her arm to retrieve the last piece of toast. He took a bite, his eyes assessing her as he spoke. “So, contact Baron von Krudner and offer him his jewels back. Unless he wants your head, problem solved.”

Amanda’s teeth worried her bottom lip. “Well….”

“Amanda, does he want your head?” Duncan’s voice came from her other side, and she didn’t have to look at him to know he was studying her with a suspicious glint in his eyes. That was a look she knew much too well. 

“Well, sort of,” she hedged none too smoothly. 

“Does he or doesn’t he?”

Methos pushed his empty plate aside and sprawled more comfortably on his barstool. “If I’m reading the situation correctly, I would say he does, but there’s more that Amanda’s not telling us.” 

With a heartfelt sigh, she threw up her hands in defeat. “Okay, yes, there’s more. He wanted me to steal something for him as well as returning the jewels I had taken.” 

She felt rather than saw the look of consternation that passed between the two men. Duncan and Methos both stood, and with no small amount of trepidation, she picked up her cup and followed them into the living area. Once they were ensconced on the couch, she dared a glance at their faces. Both men were looking at her expectantly, but neither appeared to be angry. That had to be a good thing. 

She settled her gaze on Duncan. “Go on,” he prodded softly. 

She took a sip of her espresso to wet her mouth. A deep breath and she continued. “He threatened to take my head if I didn’t bring back the jewels. Like you, I was relieved and fully prepared to meet his demands.” 

“Well, obviously something has changed. What happened?” Methos asked gently.

She sniffed. Damn, how was it that these two men could undo her so quickly? Blinking back a tear, she looked away, her eyes safely studying the stark portholes on the far side of the wall as she finished her story. “It turns out there was a little caveat he had neglected to tell me. Have you ever heard of the name ‘Sir Nevill Silsbury’?” 

She brought her attention back to their faces, not surprised to see that both men were frowning, clearly trying, and failing, to place the name.

“Well, me either,” she supplied when they both shook their heads negatively. “It appears that dear Sir Silsbury is very elusive. He owns a big estate outside London, but no one seems to know anything about him.” 

“I’m guessing the Baron wanted you to steal something from this Silsbury?” 

“Always ready with the obvious, MacLeod.” She couldn’t resist retorting sarcastically. 

Methos snorted and she smiled reluctantly. 

“Yes, he did.” Her smile disappeared. “Sir Silsbury has some rare and priceless books. The Baron speculated that one of the volumes he was interested in was from the stolen books from the Girolamini Library in Naples.”

“I remember that,” Duncan intervened thoughtfully. “Thousands of volumes were stolen.”

“Some of them were centuries-old editions,” Methos recalled with a frown. “Aristotle, Descartes….”

Duncan nodded. “Even works by Galileo and Machiavelli were taken. Do you know anything about the volume he wanted you to steal?”

She shook her head. “No. He showed me a drawing of the book, told me where and how to find it, and gave me a week’s deadline to produce it to him at his estate along with the jewels.” 

Methos was studying her intently. She shifted nervously. “What _do_ you know about this Neville Silsbury? Obviously you were given some information if you were able to break into his home and steal from him. Or were you unable to steal the book?” Methos’ voice shivered over her, the words delivered dangerously low. Her stomach clenched. 

“All I know is the information he gave me. I was given floor plans, a brief on the security system and a detailed sketch of the book he wanted. Other than that, I couldn’t find out anything useful about Silsbury. There are very few things recorded about him. He’s very wealthy and very elusive. I don’t know…” She shrugged. "Maybe he’s another Bruce Wayne.” 

“Bruce Wayne?” Duncan repeated, obviously not placing the name or context. 

Methos shook his head, his amusement poorly contained as he watched his lover ponder over the reference. “Batman, MacLeod. Bruce Wayne, elusive billionaire, holing up in his huge mansion away from prying eyes. We really should work on your pop culture.” 

Duncan snorted. “Pop culture? I’m not the one who thought Tom Jones popularized the Twist.” 

Methos grinned and made a face at both of them. 

Amanda couldn’t help but smile. They were so damn cute together. What the hell?! She quickly pushed that thought from her mind. She had plenty of time to contemplate her ex and his boyfriend another time. Right now she had more pressing matters, like keeping her head firmly attached to the rest of her body.

Duncan turned back to her, obviously hiding a smile as he pretended to ignore his lover. “Okay, I get the picture. This guy is basically a hermit, he’s very wealthy and he has a priceless book your Baron wants badly. Have I got it about right?”

She glared at him. “Yes, except he’s not my Baron,” she huffed. “The only thing we do know about this guy is that everything is done through an exclusive accounting firm, even his business transactions are done through a third party.”

“How do people know the transactions are legit or even if this guy exists at all?” Methos asked logically.

Duncan nodded to his lover. “Good question. I was wondering the same thing.” 

“It _is_ very strange….” Amanda admitted thoughtfully.

“Compared to everything else you’ve told us?” Methos laughed and she grinned. He had a point. 

“Well, as I was saying, the word is that he always leaves his card when he has concluded business. Even when a third party handles everything, a card shows up the next day in acknowledgment of their transaction. This has been his modus operandi for decades.” 

Duncan leaned back against the couch, his brows creasing as he appeared to mull over everything she had told them. “What’s on the card? Could someone forge it for their own gain?”

“Where are you going with this, MacLeod?”

Duncan shook his head. “I’m not sure. I guess it just seems odd to me that no one knows who this guy is although he’s connected to an exclusive law firm. Now the immortal after your head seems to know the man’s home and what valuables he has hidden there. Including rare books which may or may not have been stolen,” he added quickly.

Amanda thought hard. That could put things into a different light. She looked from one man to the other. “Not so odd if he’s immortal, MacLeod. Most of us change our names. We can’t afford to put ourselves out there. It would make sense if he was.” 

“Or she,” Methos agreed. “But you were going to tell us what was on the card?”

“It’s an emblem, very intricately done. I thought it was a family crest, but I can’t find it registered anywhere in Europe or America. Next to the emblem are the initials _NS_.”

“Did you steal the book, Amanda?”

Damn it. Leave it to Methos to cut to the bottom line. 

“Yes. Well, it’s not as if I had a choice,” she answered defensively when Duncan glowered at her. “It was all worked out. I had the book and the jewels, and I was prepared to turn them over to the Baron.”

“So what happened?”

She tensed. If Duncan clenched his jaw any harder it would break. “I got caught.” 

Methos doubled over on the couch with laughter. “You got caught? The great Amanda got caught not once, but twice. I think you may be losing your touch. Maybe a career change is in order.” 

Amanda narrowed her eyes and wondered just how much damage a five thousand year old quickening could do to a barge anyway? Evidently her annoyance was perceived quickly because he made an attempt to stifle his laughter.

“Very funny, Methos. Laugh all you want, but now Baron von Krudner and Sir Silsbury are both after me, and I could very well lose my head.” 

Duncan scooted closer and put his arm around her shoulder. “We’re not laughing, Amanda.” 

She leaned into Duncan’s embrace, ignoring the snort and snicker from her other side. 

“I’m sure between the three of us we can work something out. The best place to start would probably be this Baron you stole the jewels from. Do you know how to get in touch with him?” 

“More importantly,” Methos interjected. “Do you have all the items you stole from both men?”

She eased out of Duncan’s hold and cocked her head toward the bedroom. “Everything is in my bag.” 

But, before she could stand up to retrieve the bag, the phone rang, leaving an echo through their silence. 

~~~

Amanda paced, her nerves stinging with anticipation as MacLeod listened to the caller on his cell. Finally, he ended the call with a press of a key, and she raised her brows in question. 

“That was Baron von Krudner. He wants his jewels _and_ Sir Silsbury’s book. We have an hour.”

“Just out of curiosity, Amanda, how do you know you were caught stealing the book from Sir Silsbury’s estate?” Methos inquired blandly.

She looked from Duncan to Methos and began pacing once again. It helped calm her to keep moving. “The next morning I received a sealed envelope from the concierge. He couldn’t tell me who had left it or when, but it contained a letter stating I had taken the book, and I had twenty-four hours to return it or lose my head.” She paused and looked at them worriedly. “It contained Sir Silsbury’s card.” 

“He threatened your head?” Duncan asked incredulously. 

“Then he _is_ immortal,” Methos interjected quietly.

“Amanda, do you still have the card?” Duncan asked.

She shook her head, frowning. “No, after being threatened by the Baron, I was so shaken that I destroyed it and the letter. Then I came straight here.”

~~~

Amanda looked out the passenger side window of Duncan’s Range Rover, and idly wondered what he had done with the Citroen. The leaves had already turned and fallen off the trees to form a veil of fading gold and red across the landscape. Now the trees stood out stark and naked against the cloudy sky, and the wayward thought that she might die settled restlessly in her mind. 

As if sensing her mood, Duncan reached out and squeezed her hand. That made her smile. His touch was still comforting even now. She turned in her seat and studied him thoughtfully. She knew that look, the furrowed brow, the tense jaw and steely gaze. 

“Amanda, how did they know how to reach you?”

“I’m not sure. After the Baron called my cell, I tossed it. They must have been following me.”

Duncan nodded. “Or they suspected you would come to me for help.” 

Something about his tone made her bristle. “Look, MacLeod, I don’t need you to fight my battles,” she said irritably. “I know I messed up. Just … be there to watch my back, okay?” She added more softly. 

Duncan gave her a tentative smile. “I know you can take care of yourself, Amanda. But we don’t know anything about this Baron, and I want you to live through this.” 

“Trust me, MacLeod. I want to live through this too. I’ve become rather attached to myself. I don’t plan on dying anytime soon, and while I appreciate you worrying about me, I _have_ been taking care of myself --.”

“Centuries before I was born, blah, blah, blah. Both of you need to come up with a new line. I’ve heard it all before.” 

Amanda giggled. She was well aware who Duncan was referring to. Well, Methos did have a point. Fifty centuries of taking care of himself was certainly impressive. The old immortal might be smug, but he had a right to be. 

“How are things with you and Methos?”

Duncan glanced at her. “In general or something specific?”

She thought hard. “In general, I guess. You both seem rather … domestic. Does he stay with you often?”

Duncan grinned and shrugged noncommittally. “Domestic? Yeah, I guess we are, mostly. He tends to come and go at whim. But we always seem to come together either here or in Seacouver, and it’s as if we’ve never been apart.” 

Amanda considered his answer. Why did that make her feel … what? Sad? Disappointed? She was with Nick now, and happy -- _usually_ \-- but it still felt as if she had lost something precious in her life. No, that was ridiculous; they were still friends. And, despite the fact that he could be damn annoying, she was very fond of Methos. In fact, he could be charming on occasion, and she remembered how caring he had been the night before. 

“Do you love him?” She asked quietly. 

For one long moment a heavy silence settled between them. Amanda began to wonder if he was going to answer at all. But, finally, Duncan’s lips quirked up in a smile. 

“It’s difficult to explain, Amanda, but, yeah, I do love him.”

 _Should she be shocked_ , she wondered? Surprisingly, she wasn’t, and while she knew she would need to revisit her feelings at a later time, right now they were slowing down and turning off the main highway. 

Amanda frowned. The atmosphere in the car had subtly changed, and she studied Duncan, noting him tense, his knuckles blanching from his tightened hold on the steering wheel. If she concentrated hard enough, she was convinced she could smell and taste the testosterone in the air, and idly wondered if it would wash out of her clothes. That thought made her grin until she noticed the look in Duncan’s eyes and immediately sobered. 

“I mean it, MacLeod. It’s my fight,” she stated more forcefully than she intended. Perhaps it will finally get through his thick Scottish skull, she thought sourly. 

Duncan scowled, but finally relented with a deep sigh and nod of his head. 

They pulled into a lot in front of a deserted outside market, and stilled when the strong wash of immortal presence brushed across them. “Guess it’s a good thing we got that settled,” Duncan said tersely. “Because we’re here.” 

They stepped out of the Rover, already reaching into the folds of their coats to wrap their palms around the comforting hilt of their swords, as they scanned the area for the source of the abrasive power. 

Beside her, Duncan was powerful, predatory, as he watched the other immortal appear out of the shadows that eclipsed the empty market place.

Tall and fair, with wide shoulders and a strong build; the Baron’s voice was deep and thickly accented as he greeted them. 

“Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod, and the lovely Amanda. Baron von Krudner, at your service.” He bowed with an exaggerated flourish. “I do hope you brought my package, MacLeod. It could get so messy otherwise.” 

Amanda narrowed her eyes. What a pompous ass! In her periphery she saw Duncan step forward, his katana clearing its sheath to slice through the air in a blink of an eye. If she wasn’t so pissed at him, she would have appreciated his strength and grace. As it was, she was fully prepared to throttle him. What part of _‘it’s my fight’_ did he not understand?

“The jewels Amanda took from you are secure. If you’re willing to let this end now, we can make arrangements to return them to you. Otherwise ….” Duncan dropped into a defensive stance, his blade held high and ready. 

Amanda rolled her eyes. Neither man seemed to notice her presence. Even two arrogant Neanderthals should be able to comprehend just how dangerous a woman wielding three feet of sharp steel could be. Especially, as said woman’s glare was currently threatening a swift and painful death to the both of them. 

However, before she could intervene with her unspoken threat, two things happened simultaneously: blades clashed and the muzzle of a gun was pressed between her shoulder blades. Behind her, she could feel the heat of a man’s body as he leaned closer and whispered in her ear. “Don’t move, Amanda. I have a sword and will gladly use it to cut off your pretty head.” 

A mortal? Inside, she was seething. How could she have been so stupid? Of course, the slimy bastard came prepared, and suddenly she was very grateful that they had locked the jewels and book in Duncan’s safe. 

The cold was nipping across her face as her captor’s breaths quickened with excitement as the battle was played out before them. Adrenaline flooded her system and her heart sped up as Baron von Krudner’s blade sliced across Duncan’s midsection. The cut was deep and true, leaving blood gushing from the wound under Duncan’s hand where he was vainly pressing to halt the flow. 

She wanted to close her eyes, to pretend reality was only a nightmare that she hadn’t brought on with her own carelessness. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she would be the next to die. She had no doubt the mortal would shoot her and let the Baron take her head. 

Then the impossible happened. Duncan dropped and rolled, bringing his katana up to deflect a vicious backhand blow. Caught off guard, the Baron momentarily lost his balance, his body jerking too far to the left, which gave Duncan the precious time he needed to wobble to his feet and take the Baron’s head. 

Amanda grimaced and shielded her eyes from the brutal assault of the quickening. The mortal was hovering behind her, either frightened or enthralled, she wasn’t sure which. She felt the tension ease against her back as the mortal’s gun dipped, and she seized the opportunity, delivering a sharp backward blow with her elbow which caught the mortal squarely in the chest. He dropped the gun and fell to his knees. Turning, she delivered a swift kick to the man’s head. She heard a _pop_ and his eyes rolled back in his head as he flopped inelegantly to the ground unconscious. 

“Nice moves,” Duncan rasped breathlessly when he reached her side after the quickening. 

“Not so bad yourself, MacLeod.” She smiled sadly and stroked his cheek, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of her beloved friend, fatigued and pale; his clothes tattered and bloody as he weaved unsteadily on his feet.

~~~

The drive back to the barge was made in silence. Amanda couldn’t help but think about the day’s events and how things had gone so desperately wrong. She didn’t even want to imagine where Duncan’s thoughts were taking him. 

Damn him. Why was she feeling guilty? Everything had worked out. The Baron was out of the picture and she had the jewels, free and clear. Now, just to figure out how to take care of this Silsbury character. If it came down to it, she supposed she could just return the book. It wasn’t her idea to steal it anyway. Although….

“What are you planning, Amanda?” 

She startled at his voice. “What? MacLeod, why do you always assume I’m up to something?” She asked in exasperation. 

Duncan grinned. “Because I know you.” 

Hmm. Time to deflect, she mused. “How long has Methos been here?” 

Duncan glanced over at her as they reached the quay. “I told you before. He only arrived a few days before you did. I’m not sure how long he’ll stay. I was planning to head back to the States before the holidays.” 

Pulling up to the barge, they unclipped their seatbelts and opened the doors to the Rover. Stepping out, she started toward the gangplank, then abruptly stopped and looked around. There was no immortal signature. Beside her, Duncan had stopped as well, and she knew he felt it too. They were alone. 

“He wouldn’t have just left without word,” Duncan assured her. 

“MacLeod, something doesn’t feel right about this,” she said suspiciously. 

As one, they rushed into the barge. She took a tense breath and hurried over to Duncan’s safe while he searched the closets for Methos’ belongings. 

“He’s gone? Open it, MacLeod.” 

“Yeah, he’s gone. Amanda, there has to be a logical explanation. Methos wouldn’t have left the jewels and book unprotected.” 

She tapped her foot in annoyance, waiting impatiently while Duncan washed his hands and face and slipped on another sweater. Finally, he was unlocking and opening the safe. She gasped, unwilling to believe what her eyes were telling her, what her own intuition had warned her about when they arrived to find the old immortal gone. 

Duncan’s personal papers were still there, appearing untouched. There was a fair amount of cash in the safe, also apparently untouched. Where in the hell were her jewels? The priceless book? Pushing Duncan aside, she began sorting through the contents of the safe as if a more thorough search would make her possessions magically reappear. 

“Wait, Amanda. What’s this?” Duncan reached into the safe and pulled out a card, slightly larger than an ordinary business card, made of high quality cream paper stock. Turning it over, he discovered an emblem and the initials _NS_ engraved artfully on the front. 

She felt herself flush with anger and snatched the card out of his hand. “That wily, devious son of a bitch!” 

The End


End file.
